Graceful Beauty
by spazzgirl
Summary: sometimes Steve hated being color blind, because he wasn't able to see the beautiful fiery red locks of the beautiful mysterious ballerina. Pre-serum Steve fic. Romanogers.


**Graceful Beauty**

 **Spazzgirl here with a brand new spankin one-shot! This time I decided to write a Romanogers one-shot. TBH I never thought I'd find myself shipping a pairing in the Marvel universe. But damn after watching the Winter Soldier I found myself deep into Romanogers territory and found myself loving this pairing. I was a slight Clintasha shipper at first.**

 **Anyways, this is going to be a pre-serum Steve one-shot. I'm going to be using some of the other health issues he had, like color blindness and the fact that he was partially deaf.**

 **Also in this one-shot, Natasha will be a couple of years younger than him and this will be in a college setting of course during the 40s. This all takes place before Captain America: The First Avenger.**

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **Summary:** _sometimes Steve hated being color blind, because he wasn't able to see the beautiful fiery red locks of the beautiful mysterious ballerina_

 **ENJOY!**

Steve knew he was running late. He was supposed to meet up with Bucky for lunch after his third class. The skinny blond tried to set a pace that wouldn't trigger his asthma. Sometimes he hated being a skinny sickly man, he was always jealous of seeing everyone his age so healthy, while he had health problems. As he was trying to gain a little speed, his good ear heard music being played in the small theatre hall of his college.

Slowly backing up, he took a quick peek and spotted a young woman, two years younger than him. His eyes widened at how graceful she moved. Steve could tell how precise her moves were as she followed the rhythm of the song she was dancing to. Even if he was partially deaf, Steve could feel the small vibrations of the song being played.

All Steve was that she was absolutely _beautiful_.

He mentally cursed his color blindness as he could not tell the color of the ballerina's hair. He guessed that it was red, but what kind of red was it? Lost in the small private show he got, he noticed that he was _incredibly_ late and silently ran out of the theatre, though not without taking a quick glance of the ballerina. The one thing he did noticed was the beautiful shade of green her eyes held.

* * *

"You're late," Bucky shook his head at his panting friend. "Thirty minutes late I might add."

Steve gave him a boyish grin, "Sorry Bucky, got distracted."

"Oh," now he regretted saying those words, "so what dame caught your eye, Stevie boy?"

"Nothing, let's just go get some food."

Steve was lucky that he had good photography memory. Currently he was in the library in a private section, with a sleeping Bucky, and the blond was currently drawing the mysterious ballerina. Smiling, he was happy with his outline and began to add the colors. He knew what color her outfit was and the tone of her beautiful skin. But he grumbled when he was up to coloring her hair.

"Bucky," he softly called his friend, "Bucky." Still no response, he softly nudged his friend awake. "Bucky."

"Wha-what happened," the brown haired man got up quickly, "what is it now Steve."

"Which one of these pencils is red?"

Bucky raised a brow and grinned, "Awe you drawing that mysterious dame of yours?" The blush was all he need as a confirmation. "Ha I knew it! You head over heels over this mysterious gal!"

"Bucky," Steve tried to shut his energetic friend up, "your going to get us kick out."

"Sorry," Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, "so you need your red pencil eh?" He picked it up, in which looked like green to Steve, but the blond knew to trust his friend. "Here ya go pal, red pencil," he looked over Steve's shoulder as he began to color the hair in. "So your dame's a red head eh? Now that's exotic and beautiful."

"She sure is something, man Buck, you should have seen the way she danced. It was so beautiful."

Bucky nudged his shoulder. "How'd you know she was dancing, you're deaf."

The blond rolled his eyes and nudged back, "I'm partially deaf and I could feel the vibrations of the song." Steve frowned as he began to add some shading to the hair. "Sometimes I hate being color blind."

"Why's that?"

"Because I can't tell what kind of red her hair was. I mean, it could have been something so amazing, like a fiery red."

Bucky laughed at his friend's rambling. "Well maybe, one day that if you somehow magically get your colorblindness fixed and somehow magically run into this dame, you can fix the picture."

"I hope you're right Buck."

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

 _Year: 2015_

Steve rummaged through the boxes that S.H.I.E.L.D. had saved of some of his personal belongings. He had hoped that sketchbook was in one of these boxes. Grinning as he found the sketchbook, quickly he went back into his room and sat down on the chair. Quietly flipping through the pages his grin came back as he found the picture he was looking for. He erased some of the coloring, mostly the hair, and picked up the correct red pencil he needed. Blue eyes would look up occasionally as his subject slept soundly on his bed.

Once he was done with his touch ups, Steve smiled at his finished product.

"Someone looks awfully happy," looking up he watched Nat stretch as the creases of his shirt (that she was wearing) moved with her. She padded softly and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned behind him. "What you got there soldier."

"Just an old drawing of mine, decided to edit some of it." He grinned at his fiancé. "Wanna see it?"

"Sure," Steve carefully handed her his sketchbook, it took a while for Nat to recognize that it was _her_ that Steve drew. "This is me in my old ballerina outfit."

Steve smiled sheepishly at her, "It was during the time I was in college and was running to meet up with Bucky for lunch. I was partially deaf and colorblind when I first saw you. I was mesmerized with the way you danced and was upset that I couldn't see the color of your hair."

"And now you can," she gave him back the sketchbook, "it's beautiful Steve."

She gave him a small passionate kiss, in which he returned happily.

"You know Bucky believed that I would be able to see color and run into you one day."

"Well he is right," Nat nuzzled Steve's neck.

Steve was extremely happy when he found out he was cured of his colorblindness alongside his partial deafness. During the time serving the war and planning on taking down Schmidt, Steve had hoped to see the mysterious ballerina again. Never did he believe that being frozen in ice for 70 years, would he ever meet up with her again and fall in love.

 **END**

 **I'm a sap for fluff LOL.**


End file.
